ULTRAVIOLENCE
by PandiCorneMelo
Summary: Yuichiro est un enfant qui va aujourd'hui, ce faire adopter par une nouvelle famille. Cependant, il est loin, oh bien loin, de ce douter de ce qui va l'attendre. /!\ Violence sur Enfants /!\ (Ps : Le titre vient d'une chanson de Lana Del Rey que j'adore et qui m'a inspirée )
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Owari no Seraph ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété unique de Takaya Kagami, son auteur.

C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour. Mikaela Hyakuya stressait de plus en , comme il plaignait ce garçon qui allait entrer dans sa"famille". Il s'était promis, de le protéger,malheureusement on lui avait dit que le prénommé "Yuichiro"était de nature assez compliquée à gérer. Mais bon, avec ses parents, il changerait vite. Aujourd'hui, Mika et ses parents allaient chercher son frère adoptif. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'orphelinat, Mika resta silencieux, comme le lui avaient appris ses parents. Un enfant, de son âge, cheveux brun, yeux verts, s'approcha de lui tandis que ses parents étaient occupés à signer les derniers papiers. Comme il n'avait pas l'air énormément à l'aise,ou plutôt, renfermé, le blondinet préféra désobéir, et lui tendis la main.

 **« -Ohayo... Euh... Nii-san ! »**

Yuichiro lui lança un regard méchant, que le blond ne comprit pas. Okay, il pouvait être gêné, en colère, ou choqué d'aller dans une nouvelle famille, mais une réponse n'aurait pas été mal accueillie! Si dès le début il était renfermé, quand il apprendrait ce qu'ai réellement la vie de famille avec _eux_ ,il peinait à imaginer comment il serait. Alors qu'il baissait son bras, abandonnant d'avoir un jour une réponse, le brun finit par enfin parler.

 **« -Ne m'appelle pas Nii-san. Je ne suis pas ton frère, je n'ai plus de famille. A quatre ans je suis en orphelinat, mon père a voulu me tuer, ma mère s'est suicidée. Alors ne me sors pas que je suis ton frère, tu n'es rien qu'un inconnu débile ! »**

Hé ben. Mika resta sans voix, avant de finalement sourire. Il était habitué à bien pire, avec ses parents, que le mot "Imbécile".Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher que l'abruti était plutôt sous ses yeux. Son comportement était tout sauf intelligent. Après tout,il voulait juste être gentil lui.

 **« -Tu sais... Mika baissa la tête. Tu devrais utiliser ta cervelle. Si tu gardes ce caractère là, tu va souffrir, Yu-chan. »**

Yuichiro releva le regard en le regardant l'air étonné, en fixant les yeux bleus baissés vers le sol, avant de regarder les parents. Un frisson le parcourra, et il sentit que tout n'allait pas être très gai, dans sa nouvelle famille. Il observa de nouveau son frère adoptif, et là,il écarquilla les yeux. Yuichiro comprit mieux, pourquoi le blond lui avait dit cela. Ce dernier avait beau l'avoir caché aussitôt,c'était déjà trop tard, il avait vu. Et les yeux verts émeraudes restaient fixés sur les hématomes camouflés sous la manche du pull blanc.


	2. Chapter 1

Le brun garda le silence jusqu'à être rentré dans sa nouvelle maison. Pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait, celui que la gérante de l'orphelinat lui avait présenté comme Mikaela n'avait pas pipé un mot depuis. Remarque, l'ambiance dans la voiture n'était pas des plus accueillantes. Les parents de Mika avaient pourtant l'air, à première vue, très gentils, et il avait franchement du mal à imaginer une telle chose.

Non, il était peut être tout simplement tombé dans un escalier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Oui probablement. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta le silence ce brisa enfin, ce qui détendit l'espace d'un court instant le petit garçon brun.

 **-Mika, accompagne Yu et fait lui visiter la maison. Dit elle avec un sourire avant de reprendre. Oh, et, explique lui bien les règles d'ici.**

Sa voix avait soudainement changée au cours de cette dernière phrase, et Yuichiro ne pu réprimer un frisson. Les ondes si hostiles de la voix de cette femme étaient pétrifiantes. D'un visage d'ange, en une fraction de seconde, un démon avait surgit. Il observa donc le blond, qui se contenta de simplement hocher la tête en descendant de la voiture, faisant signe à Yu de le suivre.

Une fois dehors, ils attendirent que la voiture ne démarre pour repartir, avant d'entrer. Là, Mikaela lâcha un soupire. Yu, lui, était un peu perdu. Non mais sérieusement, cette maison était plus glauque qu'un cercueil ! Et ne parlons même pas de l'ambiance qu'il y régnait. Et puis... Depuis quand on laissait seuls des enfants de 6 ans comme eux ?!

 **-Ils sont toujours absents à cette heure là. Quand ils rentrent, ils sont généralement dans un mauvais état, si ta faible intelligence te permet de comprendre ce que je veux dire !**

Le blond lâcha un faible rire à la fin de sa phrase. Pourtant, Yu ne ce sentait pas d'humeur à rire. Dans qu'elle foutue famille ont l'avait encore foutue ?! Il soupira avec un air détaché pour être fidèle à lui même avant de rire d'un air sarcastique, pour répondre à la provocation.

 **-La ferme ! Je suis assez intelligent pour comprendre ça... En tout cas c'est bien, c'est gai ici !**

Il marqua une pause, avant de finalement regarder fixement les yeux bleus saphirs de l'autre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la question s'échappa toute seule de sa bouche.

 **-C'est quoi, ces bleus sur ton bras ?**

Mika le regarda d'un air stupéfait, serrant sa manche dans sa main pour s'assurer qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître. Il baissa les yeux, cherchant un moyen de contourner cette question, qu'il essayait toujours de fuir. C'était les vacances là, mais à l'école, il avait pris l'habitude de contourner cette question à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre.

 **-Rien du tout. Je suis tombé. Allez viens, je te montre notre chambre. Quand aux règles... Elles sont simples. Ne pas parler, ne pas être impoli, et ne pas attirer l'attention. Un conseil : plus tu passeras inaperçu, mieux ce sera pour toi.**

 _"Hé oh t'es pas mon père !"_ fût la première pensée du brun. Pourtant, quelque chose le bloquait. La réponse à sa question était fausse, cela ce sentait. Et il comprit lors de l'écoute des règles que ses idées étaient confirmées. Il avait déjà vus des enfants issus de parents qui les battaient, à l'orphelinat, et il en avait entendu, des choses, pour son âge. Seulement pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, son esprit refusait d'imaginer le blond se faire frapper.

Il le suivit donc, plongé dans ses pensées, à l'étage. Il fût surpris par la chaleur de la chambre dans laquelle il venait d'entrer. L'ambiance y était beaucoup plus... Saine ? Ce n'était pas une chambre avec une décoration incroyable non plus, mais il savait déjà que ce serait sa pièce préférée. Il s'assit sur le lit. Lit double. Oh, il s'en fichait, à l'orphelinat, ils dormaient à six dans un grand lit, il était habitué désormais. Et puis, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

 **-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne déguste pas trop dés le premier soir. Ne descend pas quand ils rentrerons, je te ramènerais à manger.** lâcha Mika avec un faible sourire, les yeux dans le vide

Yu eut un déclic soudain. Et il regretta de ne pas lui avoir serré la main plus tôt. Bordel, si son hypothèse était bonne, alors ils seraient certainement leur seule famille, l'un pour l'autre. Eux, n'en feraient même certainement jamais partis. Mika avait l'air d'être ce genre de gars qui veulent tout supporter tout seuls. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les gens comme ça, ils étaient, à ses yeux, insupportables. Mais peu lui importait, il savait gérer ces personnes. Il hocha donc simplement la tête.

Au moins, ce soir, il aurait une confirmation. Seulement, si c'était vraiment ce qu'il soupçonnait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester en haut à attendre si Mika subissait cela en bas. Quel abruti, finalement, ce gars ! Et bien qu'il ne le savait pas, Mika pensait la même chose de son côté, dans le sens inverse. A ces yeux, c'était simplement son devoir.

Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pouvant lui montrer ce qu'est une famille, et il comptait bien le protéger. Il ne voulait pas le laisser subir cela. Bien qu'il soit un peu idiot, le peu de discussion avec le brun lui avait suffit à comprendre qu'il s'attacherait très vite à lui. Alors oui, il le protégerait, même si il devait pour ça ce sacrifier. Finalement, il avait toujours vécu cela. On pourrait presque dire qu'il y était habitué.

 **-Bon, tu veux jouer à un jeux, en attendant ? ... Du moins, si tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre les règles !** demanda le blond avec un grand sourire innocent, en montrant la boite d'un jeux de société

 **-Évidemment espèce de blondinet idiot !** répliqua t-il en lui prenant la boite de jeux, la tête haute

Durant une heure qui parut quelques minutes à leurs yeux, ils s'amusèrent tout les deux. Malheureusement, tout prit fin brutalement. La porte d'en bas claqua, et Mika se redressa soudainement. Des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier. Le brun fut surpris en se prenant un livre dans la figure, et s'apprêtait à râler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle. Les règles...

 _Ne pas parler, ne pas être impoli, et ne pas attirer l'attention._

Il aurait volontiers désobéis, mais il ne voulait pas mettre le blond en danger par sa faute. Il prit donc le livre et s'assit contre l'armoire, faisant semblant de lire. Mika l'imita, et ils furent prêt juste au moment où le père entra.

Yuichiro comprit aussitôt que son "hypothèse" était bonne. Il puait l'alcool, et son visage n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de tout à l'heure. Le regard de l'adulte se posa sur son fils, après avoir regardé minutieusement le nouveau venu.

 **-Hé ! Tu viendras chercher votre bouffe tout à l'heure.**

Mika hocha simplement la tête. Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Yu, le garçon n'avait pas l'air aussi impulsif qu'il ne l'était lui même. C'était le genre à réfléchir avant d'agir, certainement. Tout son contraire. Et d'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une phrase qu'il regretta bien vite.

 **-Dis donc... C'est pas ici qu'on fera des repas de famille.**

Il reçu un regard noir, et le père s'approcha de lui. Lorsqu'il remarqua un geste du pied, il s'attendit à ce faire frapper, mais le choc ne vint pas. A la place, un bruit se fit entendre et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il les écarquilla la seconde d'après. Pourquoi cet idiot l'avait protégé ?!

 **-Mika !**

Il se dépêcha de s'accroupir près de l'autre garçon au sol qui se tenait les côtes suite au coup de pied reçus. Le père, énervé d'avoir raté sa première cible, frappa du pied dans la commode, faisant tomber le peu de décoration qu'il y avait dessus, et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. L'alcool faisait des siennes.

 **-Abrutis de gosses ! Je peux vous dire que si nous ne gagnions rien en vous ayant sous notre toit, vous seriez morts depuis longtemps !** Il lança un regard assassin à Mika, avant de relever les yeux sur Yu. **Quand à toi, apprend à rester à ta place !**

Il jura, vacillant, et sortit de la chambre. Yu lâcha un soupir, tandis qu'il aidait le blond à se redresser. Soudain, la colère prit le dessus.

 **-Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça abrutis ?! J'aurais très bien pu supporter un simple coup de pied... !** En voyant le regard du blond, il ne pu s'empêcher de se calmer, et soupira.

Il avait du sang au coin de la bouche, et semblait un peu sonné.

 **-Hé bien... Parce que j'ai l'habitude, simplement. Je ne veux pas que tu ais à souffrir. Tu aurais dû respecter les règles que je t'ai dites !**

Yu prit sa manche et essuya le sang des lèvres du blond. Ce dernier sourit au geste, tandis que Yuichiro essayait de cacher des petites rougeurs dû à la réaction de l'autre.

 **-Ouai bha la prochaine fois que tu agis comme sa je te boude !**

Mika resta sans voix quelque secondes, avant d'exploser de rire. Yu fût un peu vexé, avant de finalement faire une moue boudeuse.

 **-Alors comme sa, tu t'es attaché à moi, Yu-chan ?** demanda le blond d'un ton malicieux, en sautant sur le dos du concerné pour l'embêter

Yu le repoussa, bien que finalement, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Tss, quel idiot, ce Mikaela.


End file.
